Forgiveness
by Elemental77
Summary: Before Raimundo leaves he leaves a letter for Kimiko saying goodbye. Not much for a summary I know but I cant think of anything else. Please read and enjoy.
1. A Betrayel

**Ok this is my second story and I hope you like it because I just thought of it. Please, once you've read this, send some good reviews**

**Enjoy**

_'thought'_

* * *

Rai-Where are we?

Me-You are backstage

Kim-Who said that

Me-I did

Rai-And you are…

Me-(fell anime style) I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! I thought that was obvious

Rai-Ok ok chill (Kimiko giggles)

Me-Anyway lets start the story I'll tell you everything as the story goes on

Rai and Kim both look really confused

Sarah-Hurry up and start the story. Im getting bored.

Rai-WHO'S THIS!

Me-This is going to be a long night

* * *

Forgiveness

Chapter 1: A betrayal 

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS PLACE! I HAD IT WITH EVERYONE HERE!" Raimundo kept on shouting as he was packing his things. He decided to leave after not being promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice for not following orders. "I was just trying to help" he said as he looked out of his window, he couldn't help but feel sad. _'Why am I feeling sad Im leaving this place for good. Im not going to miss any of them' _but as he thought that he found himself thinking of his best friend, Kimiko. _'I will miss her though…but I doubt she'll miss me'_,without realising a single tear fell from his left eye to his cheek where he wiped it off. _'I can't leave just yet'_.

It was raining and there was thunder and lightning. He sat down at a desk as he gathered a piece of paper, a pencil, and an empty envelope yet to be used. He wrote down everything he wanted to say to her. As he wrote these things down he couldn't help but remember things like when he first met her, when he went into her room without her permission, and all the types he supported her. It hurt him and he didn't want to leave her without saying goodbye. But he then thought about his fight with Mala Mala Jong and how he wasn't promoted because he tried to help. He felt many things, but none were as strong as his anger and sadness. He finished his letter and put it in the envelope.

Once he checked he was ready he quietly snuck towards Kimiko's room and found her asleep. When he saw her all he wanted to do was go to her and hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and tiptoed towards her. He knelt down and placed the letter above her head. Kimiko started to move around and Raimundo was afraid that she would wake up and see him but she just rolled over, she was now facing him and some of her hair fell over her face. Raimundo moved his hand and removed her hair and put it behind her ear. She suddenly smiled and he just felt incredibly sad for what he's doing.

He stood up and walked towards her door and turned his head in her direction. "Goodbye…" is all he could say.

When he closed the door Kimiko's smile turned into a frown and she mumbled "Rai…"

Raimundo went to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault and took the Serpents Tail but just as he was about to leave Clay and Omi came into the vault room. "And where are you going?" asked Clay in his Texan accent.

"Its called none of your business now get out of my way" Raimundo replied in a threatening tone.

"Why are you doing this Raimundo? Is your whack out of it?" asked Omi sounding really hurt.

"That's 'out of your whack' Omi" said Clay correcting Omi's mistake in grammar.

"Im doing this because want to. Now…get…out…of…my…way!" he shouted the last sentence whilst emphasising each word. Clay and Omi tensed as he spoke but didn't move from their place. "Fine then. WIND!" he yelled as he attacked Clay and Omi.

Because of the noise Dojo woke up and saw the fighting "RAIMUNDO! Oh no…have to sound the alarm." He said as he slivered towards the alarm bell.

The sound of a bell was sounded all through out the temple waking everybody up. Kimiko woke up only to find it still dark outside. She noticed that people were running around. Once she got up she saw a letter by her pillow. She picked it up and it was addressed to her. Once opened she began to read.

"Dear Kimiko-

I am leaving and Im sorry for not saying goodbye to you in person. I cant live in a place where people think of me as a child so I am leaving and I am taking the Serpents Tail to Wuya. She promised me to give me everything I wanted and she doesn't treat me as a child. I am sorry for everything that is going to happen. I just wish I could tell you how I feel.

Goodbye from

Raimundo"

Kimiko was in tears and she ran towards where everyone was heading, still holding onto the letter. When she found everyone she heard a fight going on inside the temple. He pushed her way through the small gathering in the entrance and what she saw terrified her. She saw Clay unconscious and Omi fighting Raimundo. As she was about to shout stop Omi was blasted into the wall. She ran over to her friends and looked at Raimundo. "Rai…"

Raimundo didn't even answer all he did was look at her with a sad expression. He turned around and was about to use the Shen-Gong-Wu when he said "goodbye Kimiko, Im sorry" and with that he shouted "SERPENTS TAIL!" and flew through the roof of the vault and headed towards the meeting point t find Wuya.

As soon as he went through the roof he stopped and looked at Kimiko. He shed a single tear. He quickly wiped it and continued to fly, leaving everyone confused, hurt, and scared for the coming of darkness.

* * *

Me-And that is what is happening. (smiles)

Rai-Ok I get that but who's she? (points to Sarah)

Me-She is my friend

Kim-what is she doing here then?

Me-She asked to be in the story so I put her here to talk to you guys. A few more of my friends will be visiting as well.

Rai and Kim in unison-Oh

Omi-Hello my friends and new friend what is down!

Me, Rai, and Kim in unison-WHAT IS UP!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please send reviews (good preferably). I will be updating soon so keep reading.**


	2. Kimiko's Dream

**Ok new chapter and I hope it's a good one. Who am I kidding it's good to me, I just hope you think its good. Please send reviews. Enjoy.**

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Sarah-Alright everyone take a seat please

Rai-You can't tell me what to do and what are you still doing here?

Sarah-Take a seat (glares at Rai, he gulps and sits down) Im here because Im waiting for a friend.

Rai-Where's what's his face?

Sarah-Who the author (He nods) I don't know and his name is Jack by the way.

Random noise comes from cupboard

Kim-What was that?

Sarah-I don't know what your talking about and it is not Jack tied up in the cupboard.

Cameron-Hey Sarah I just found Jack in the cupboard tied up. What happened?

Clay-Is he another one of your friends?

Sarah- (looks at Clay) yep he is. Wait…(looks at Cameron) did you let him out?

Me-**SARAH!**

Sarah- (eyes go wide and she pales) got to go! See you guys later! (Jumps through conveniently open window)

I come rushing in

Me-Hey Cameron. Everybody enjoy the show. Where is she? (Everybody points to window and I jump through it) **GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

Omi and Clay are in the Medical room of the temple. Kimiko is in the corner staring at the letter in her hands. "Is everyone ok?" said Master Fung as he walked in the room. Clay and Omi looked at him with sad expressions whilst Kimiko didn't even move, like she never heard him.

"Were fine Master but why did Raimundo do that?" asked Clay. At the mention of Raimundo's name Kimiko flinched.

"I believe he did this because Wuya did something to him but I cannot be sure" he said. He looks over at Kimiko and notices the letter. He walks over and asks, "Kimiko what is that you are holding?"

She didn't even lift her head. All she did was hold on to the letter like she didn't want to lose it. Master Fung took hold of the letter and Kimiko let go. He read it over and looked like he was in pain. "I see…"

"What is it master?" asked Omi. Master Fung gave Omi the letter and Omi took it to Clay so they can both read it. They did they didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Kimiko said just above a whisper. She lifted her head and looked at Master Fung revealing her face that still has tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy showing she has been crying for a while. But worst of all that their Master noticed was her eyes were lifeless she looked like she died inside. He felt even more terrible than before. "Why? Why did he do this?" she said then began to cry even worse and ran towards her room.

She ran past other monks and then stopped at a familiar door. She opened it and saw Raimundo's room empty. She walked over to his bed and fell on it. She cried into his pillow. _'Why? Why did he have to leave? I would have helped him! I loved him!' _after a few minutes of crying Kimiko fell asleep on his bed.

In her dream Kimiko saw all of her memories of her and Raimundo. The moment when they first met. When she learned how to use the Tangle Web Comb and saw Raimundo supporting her. When she fell in love with him, the memories stopped at that moment watching how it happened.

All four of them (Rai, Kim, Clay, and Omi) were just training. At that time Kimiko had only a crush on Raimundo. Whilst they were training Clay used the Fist of Tebigong to knock over Omi and he was using the Orb of Tornami to defend himself. However there was an accident and Omi used his Shen-Gong-Wu which headed straight for Kimiko. She could tell it was a dangerous move because Omi was practising on using high-pressured water, which can go through a wall. Kimiko was trapped in a corner and about to get hit. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, it never came. She cracked opened one of her eyes only to find Raimundo blocking the attack with the Sword of the Storms.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

She couldn't help but blush and slowly nod. "Y-Yes Im fine" she stuttered the first word which caused her to blush a little bit more.

Once Raimundo was sure the attack was finished he put down his own Shen-Gong-Wu. "Good Im glad your Ok," he said with a lot of relief in his voice. She couldn't help but smile and hug him. She was about to let go when he put his arms around her. It was then and there she fell in love in him.

Then the scenery changed into the vault room. Clay and Omi were unconscious and she was staring at Raimundo with tears in her eyes. He said "goodbye Kimiko, im sorry" and he was gone with the Shen-Gong-Wu. For no reason she looked up and saw Raimundo looking at her. Then she saw it, a tear fell from his face.

Kimiko opened her eyes only to find she was in Raimundo's bed. She got up and walked away. Master Fung called out to her and she turned around.

"Are you alright young monk?"

"Yes Im fine for now…what's going on?" she asked and noticed that Omi and Clay were not around.

"Omi and Clay are with Dojo getting ready. I suggest you do the same" he said and walked away.

"Getting ready? Getting ready for what?" she asked herself. She ran towards the entrance of the temple and found Clay standing next to a fully-grown Dojo with Omi sitting on his back. "What are we getting ready for?" she asked them.

"Were…were getting Raimundo back" said Dojo not sounding very sure.

Kimiko eyes went wide, _'were getting him back?' _she thought and then said, "Lets go"

They all got on Dojo and flew in the direction that Raimundo went.

* * *

Kim-I wonder how Sarah's doing. Jack seemed pretty mad.

Cameron-I wouldn't worry about it too much, they'll be here soon enough.

I came walking through the door

Rai-Where have you been?

Me-Trying to kill a certain someone (I eyed the door and it opened. Sarah came in with a cautious expression)

Cameron-Did everyone enjoy the story?

Rai-I did, I wonder what you guys (points to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi) are going to do when you find me.

Kim-I wonder if it will hurt (fire suddenly appears around her and she cracks her knuckles)

Rai-Kim don't get angry this place isn't fire proof.

Me-Actually I made sure this place can stand up to your elements. So it is fire proof.

Kimiko smiles a evil grin

Rai-Uh oh (runs threw open window and Kim follows)

Cameron-did anyone feel Déjà vu there? (Everyone puts their hands up)

* * *

**And that is the second chapter. I am sorry if it is too short but I couldn't think of anything else to write, and I am also sorry if you didn't like the way Kimiko fell in love with Raimundo because I am not use to writing that kind of thing. Thank you for reading please send reviews.**

**I would like to apologise for my next chapter because there will be a fight scene in it and I don't think it will be a good description but I will try my best. Thank you for reading.**

** keep reading.**


	3. Retrieval Failed

**Another chapter up. Not much to say except I am disappointed that Im not getting reviews. Please send reviews. Enjoy. :(**

_'thought'_

* * *

Me-Ok now that everyone has calmed down after yesterday we can introduce my next guest.

Rai-Who is it this time?

Me-He is my good friend…Josh

Josh-Hello everyone Im glad to be here.

Omi-Hello new friend!

Clay-Howdy

Kim-Hi

Omi-Hello new friend!

Rai-Sup

Sarah-Hi Josh

Omi-Hello new friend!

Cameron-Hello

Omi-Hello ne…

Me-Ok enough with the hello's! (glares at Omi) On with the show.

Josh-So why am I here again (everyone sweat-drops)

* * *

As Dojo was flying Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were thinking of a plan. "I say we just go in there, tie Raimundo up and take the Shen-Gong-Wu back" said Omi.

Clay replied, "Nice plan but I doubt we can beat Raimundo that easily. I mean we couldn't take him at the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, what makes you think we can take him now?"

"We can take him…because…" Omi was unable to finish the sentence.

"We cant beat him…"said Kimiko a little sad. "He's too strong"

Everyone was then flying in silence. Dojo couldn't even think of anything to say to brighten up the mood. Then they came into a clearing and saw Raimundo flying with the Serpents Tail towards the ground. Dojo then began to slow down and land. The three monks then jumped of the dragon and ran to Raimundo.

"RAI!" shouted Kimiko. Rai stopped and turned around wide-eyed, he wasn't expecting them to find him that quick.

"What do you guys want?" he said in an angry tone.

"We are here to take you and the Serpents Tail back to the temple" said Clay.

Raimundo just smirked. "So…you guys think you can take me, then bring it"

Omi and Clay shouted their elements then attacked Raimundo. Raimundo noticed that Kimiko has yet to shout her element and he was wondering why. _'Why isn't she fighting, I thought she'd be angry at me or something' _Whilst Raimundo was distracted with that thought, Omi jumped at him and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into Clay who caught him in a bar-hug.

"WIND" the Brazilian said and slipped out of Clays arms and sweep-kicked him, knocking the Cowboy over. Omi ran up to Rai trying to punch and kick him, but Raimundo deflected the attacks and grabbed the balled monk then threw him at Clay who was just standing up, knocking him over. Clay was knocked out again and Omi landed under Clay also unconscious.

Raimundo took a minute to breath but realised that Kimiko hasn't moved. He slowly turned around and saw her just standing there, staring at him with tears brimming her eyes but she refused to let them show. He began to walk over to her but half way there she softly said "Please stop".

He could tell she was hurting inside. "Kim Im sor-" but he never got to finish because Kimiko ran up to him and tried to fight him. But because of her feelings her moves were sloppy and slow. She threw a punch and Raimundo didn't even bother dodging. He was letting her hit him. With every punch, Kimiko began to cry harder until she had no strength left and her hands were on his chest holding on to his shirt. He put his arms around her and she just cried. Raimundo then noticed that he was crying aswell.

"Please…please come back Rai…just come back" pleaded Kimiko when her crying slowed down a bit. She lifted her head to look him in his eyes.

Raimundo didn't know what to say. Then words suddenly appeared, "why would you want me back there after everything I've done to you?"

Kimiko was slowly going on her tip-toes trying to get higher whilst saying "Because I…I-" there lips just an inch apart then Omi kicked Raimundo in his side toppling him over sending him several feet away. Kimiko was shocked at what just happened. She looked at Omi he was breathing heavily. "OMI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she shouted and looking very mad.

"He is a traitor Kimiko, he deserves what he gets" then he ran straight towards Raimundo, who was trying to get up.

"Wait Omi don't Im-" interrupted again by flying punches and kicks all of them from a small monk and all of them hitting him directly. Raimundo was in pain, he was sure he had a few cracked ribs along with other injuries. For some reason he couldn't talk. With every hit he felt like everybody hated him and that they wanted him dead. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath, all he can do was let it happen. Thankfully it ended and Raimundo saw Clay holding Omi by his arms and then Kimiko running up to him. He looked like he was dying because of the beating. Kimiko put Raimundo's head on her lap whilst she softly stroked his hair in a soothing way.

"Im…" he winced. He couldn't talk without having some pain.

"Please don't talk Rai. We know you're sorry" Kimiko looked into Raimundo's emerald green eyes and he looked into her sapphire blue eyes. Clay could tell what was about to happen so he made an excuse.

"Well im going to go check on dojo and try to calm our little patn'r here" said Clay as he walked away, carrying Omi who was mad and also confused.

Raimundo and Kimiko never heard him, because they were lost in each other's eyes. He then lifted his arm and put it on her shoulder. She helped him sit up and he then moved his hand to the back of her neck bringing her closer. They kissed in a passionate way. A minute later they parted for air. Raimundo moved his hand that was on her neck and put it on er cheek holding her face and looking her in the eyes. "Kimiko…I love you" he said then kissed her again.

This was just a quick one but still very passionate. Kimiko moved her head back and looked him in his eyes. "I love you too" she said then quickly kissed him. This time when they parted Kimiko helped him up on to his feet.

They were slowly walking back to other monks when Raimundo then stopped moving. Kimiko looked at him and saw that he was in pain. Then he fell unconscious following over, falling onto his back. Clay and Omi were running over and Kimiko was about to kneel down next to him to make sure he was ok. They each heard something, they all had to concentrate to hear better. It was laughter but not just any laughter. This was pure evil laughter.

Kimiko looked at Rai and saw a ghostly figure coming out of his body, through his chest. It was Wuya and she was cackling evilly. "Do you think this is over? Do you think I have been beaten? I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" the ghost said.

"But you do not have sleeves so there for you do not have any tricks" said Omi sounding confused.

"It's a figure of speech Omi," said Clay.

They were looking at Wuya in fear as she just began to talk, but she wasn't talking, she was chanting and no one understood what she was staying. Clay and Omi had to pull Kimiko away from the knocked out Brazilian because he was suddenly glowing at Wuya's strange chanting. Then they all stared in shock as Raimundo suddenly opened his eyes and got up. Kimiko was looking at Raimundo's eyes but they weren't the same. They were not green anymore. They were now red, blood red. The whites of his eyes were now black. For the first time in her life, Kimiko was afraid of Raimundo. "Good now…DESTROY THEM!" screamed Wuya pointing at the three monks.

Raimundo didn't even hesitate. He jumped at his three friends and landed in between them, on his hands, performing a spin kick knocking them over. Clay and Omi were struggling to get up because of their earlier fight. Raimundo didn't see them as a threat, because of their injuries, but he turned to Kimiko and started walking towards her. "Rai…you don't have to do this. You can fight this" she said frightened but Raimundo acted like he didn't hear her. Instead his fist clenched and the red in his eyes glowed.

"There's no way he can fight it. I strengthened the darkness in his heart making him pure evil. The Raimundo you knew is gone" Wuya said and laughing.

"no…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I know Rai's in there, the one I know…the one I love" Kimiko said looking down, crying.

When she said this Raimundo stopped and his eyes widened a bit. "Kim…i…ko" he struggled to say. Kimiko lifted her head in disbelief. She looked at his eyes. There were shifting from black and red to white and green.

"Rai" she said smiling and running towards him.

"Run…Kim…run" he said. Kimiko stopped in shock of what he said. "If…you stay…you will…die" as he said the warning his eyes were going back to black and red.

Kimiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No Rai, im not leaving you"

"I…guess there's…no…way to…convince…you. Clay…Omi…please take…her…away from…me" he sounded like he was losing strength just from talking. But Kimiko knew he was losing strength from preventing the evil taking over.

Clay and Omi ran up to Kimiko before she ran to Raimundo. "NO! I WONT LEAVE HIM!" she was crying whilst they were carrying her away.

Raimundo struggled but managed to turn his head to look at Kimiko. He smiled as tears poured from his eyes. "Im…sorry" as he said this his eyes turned back to black and red. The tears stopped as he walked over to Wuya.

The ghost witch watched as the three remaining monks climbed onto Dojo and flew off. "No matter, they will be destroyed in time" she then turned to Raimundo who was staring at her with hate filled eyes. "You know what to do". She floated over to a pile of rocks and stayed in front of the Reversing Mirror.

She was waiting and after a minute she heard "Serpents Tail" Raimundo used the Shen-Gong-Wu and flew it straight towards Wuya. As soon as he got close enough she shouted "REVERSING MIRROR".

Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Dojo all watched, as there was a giant explosion of green fire. They were looking at where Wuya was. Instead of a ghost they saw a woman with red hair and a black dress that was ripped at her knees. "No…we were too late"

Then the ground began to shake and a palace appeared making an evil symbol appear in front of the moon. Wuya was back.

* * *

Rai-wow…I cant believe I did that

Me-Don't worry it was just a story.

Kim-Good Im glad

Josh-Did you guys enjoy the story (winking at Rai and Kim, this made them both blush)

Sarah-I'll take that as a yes

Rai-So Jack who's going to be your next guest (he was trying to change the subject)

Kimiko, sensing this, also tried to change the subject

Kim-Yeah Jack tell us.

Me-Cant it's a surprise.

Cameron-Is it somebody we know?

Me-Maybe. Maybe not (everybody sweat-drops) Any way I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Everybody-BYE!

* * *

**Ok I made that one a long chapter and I hope you liked it. Apologies for the fight scenes if they were not that good but I did try my best.**

******Pleases send some good reviews. I will not be updating unless I get 5 reviews. Please send some bad or good.**


	4. A Machine Brings Hope

**Fourth chapter and I know i said no chapter unless 5 reviews but I got bored so I just posted it. I wonder how many chapters Im going to make in this story. I doubt more than ten. Anyway I hope you like the story. Enjoy.**

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Me-Alright another story and you know what that means

A random cricket makes some noises and tumbleweed goes by. I sweat-drop

Me-A new guest…

Everyone-Oh

Omi-Who is our new friend

Me-Actually you guys know him as…Jack Spicer. (I point to the door expecting him to enter. No one came)

Rai-Wait he was a guest? We kicked his butt for nothing then. He's at the hospital in a full body cast.

Me-What did you guys do to him this time?

Kim-Nothing but the usual. He was just being dramatic again.

Me-Ok good thing I brought a back up guest in case that happened.

Rai-Well who is it this time.

Me-My friend Sian Evans (She comes walking through the door that Jack Spicer was suppose to come through)

Sian-Hi

Everybody-Hi

Me-On with the show

Sarah-Im confused is this a show or a story?

* * *

As Dojo flew, they could see Wuya laughing maniacally and the scenery changing from grass and trees full of life to a dead wasteland. "Dojo get us down there we must fight" said Omi ready to jump off. Dojo did as he was told but he was shaking from fear.

When they jumped off, Dojo shrunk and went into Omi's robe, Omi instantly took out the Orb of Tornami Clay took out the Third Arm Sash, and Kimiko took out the Star Hanabi but as she did so she couldn't help but look at Raimundo. "Rai" was all she could say before she turned her attention back to the Heylin Witch and she said "Wuya"

Wuya just smiled, an evil smile and replied "In the flesh"

When Kimiko turned to look at Wuya she never noticed Raimundo shaking a little bit and struggling to whisper "Kim" but no one heard him.

Omi jumped up in the air shouting "Orb of Tornami Ice!" and Raimundo was about to intervene when he sensed, from Wuya, to not move. When the attack hit Wuya she didn't even blink. She smashed the ice to pieces and sending Omi flying after getting hit from shattered ice.

Kimiko then started to run then she shouted "Star Hanabi Fire!" sending a powerful fireball at the women. Wuya just took it head on without even bothering to dodge. When the fir cleared, Wuya was just standing there with a smile without even a burn mark. Kimiko stopped running and went to Omi.

"Third Arm Sash Earth!" shouted Clay as he used the Shen-Gong-Wu. The blue sash turned solid and clenched into a fist. He guided the fist towards Wuya and slammed it down. It didn't work because Wuya was now behind Clay. She picked him up and threw him at Omi and Kimiko, knocking them over.

Wuya just stood there, the smile never left her face. "Is that all you can do. Jack must really be weak if this is all you have" she said, "You each used Shen-Gong-Wu and I didn't do anything but lift a finger. So…" she paused as her hands lit up with green fire "let me show you what Heylin magic can do" her smile widened as she slammed her hands on the ground. Clay, Omi, and Kimiko stood up as the ground began to shake. Dojo lifted his head out of Omi's shirt to see what was happening. As he did so parts of the ground started to lift revealing creatures completely made of rock. "I guess you can call them my rock minions. They are really helpful. Now Raimundo why don't you go inside as my…Minions take care of your friends" with that she snapped her fingers and the Rock Minions surrounded the Xiaolin Apprentices.

Dojo got scared and grew to his full size as he picked them up and shouted "RETREAT!" Wuya just smiled and snapped her fingers again. The Rock Minions looked like they were breathing in because their chest expanded.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were all wondering what was happening. But their thoughts were interrupted as the Rock Minions blew fireballs at them. Clay shouted "IN COMING!" it was too late, Dojo got hit and was diving towards the ground.

They crash landed but they were all fine. "Is everybody ok?" asked Omi trying to standing up.

Clay helped Kimiko up and said, "I reckon so" Omi breathed a sigh of relief. "Dojo are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine just a singe mark that isn't gonna come out so easily" the dragon replied as he shrunk and landed on Clays hat. "Im sorry but I don't think I can fly for a while"

"Its ok were out of danger for now" said Kimiko. As soon as she said that the trees fell over showing four Rock Minions surrounding them again. "Wow these guy's move fast" she said as she backed up to her friends. Just as one of the Rock Minions was about to grab one of them a vortex opened up in between them.

They recognised it instantly, it was from the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo jumped out from the vortex as it closed up. "Rai…" said Kimiko but she stopped talking as she looked into his eyes. They were still black and red.

Raimundo lifted his arm up and signalled the Rock Minions to go away. They hesitated for a moment and before they moved a strange noise was heard. It sounded like it came from a jet. Then shots were fired at the Rock Minions causing them to collapse and land on top of Raimundo. Kimiko was about to run to his side when she was picked up by Jack Spicer in his jet along with the others. "Jack what are you doing here?" asked Clay readying himself for a fight.

"Im here to save your lives" Jack replied simply. He looked at the people he just helped. They all had very confused faces. "What?" he asked knowing what the answer is.

Dojo was the first to speak "Why are you helping us?"

"I am helping you because-" Omi interrupted Jack.

"You were helping us because you have decided to join the good side and stop trying to rule the world"

"Wrong I still want to rule the world," he said making Omi very confused.

Clay spoke for everyone when he said, "Wanna elaborate for us there partner"

"Im still evil. Im helping you because if Wuya takes over the world-" again he got interrupted but by Kimiko this time.

"Then you cant if Wuya already has it" she said smiling.

"Yes now were going to that Xiaolin Temple place you guys live at" no one spoke after that.

It took half an hour to get to the temple but what they saw surprised everyone. They flew over the temple seeing every monk in a stone cage including Master Fung who noticed them so he shouted "FLEE YOUNG MONKS FLEE!" After the shouting a bunch of Rock Minions started throwing fireballs at him. Luckily none of them hit the jet.

"Okay temples out where to now?" asked Jack.

"I don't know if we can't go to the temple then there is no way we can defeat Wuya" said Kimiko feeling really down. "First Rai gets taken by Wuya now this. There is no way we can beat her" she was about to cry but she refused to let a single tear drop. Another silence came over our heroes and Jack.

The silence was broken by Omi "The only to have ever defeat Wuya was Grand Master Dashi"

"Well yeah but he's 1500 years into the past we need a time machine to get to him" said Clay stating the obvious.

"Did you say time machine" asked Jack smiling. For some reason Jack didn't finish his idea until they got to his basement. He quickly ran over to a machine covered by a big sheet. "Behold Jack Spicer's Evil Time Machine" he took of the sheet revealing a big machine.

"With this we can go back in time to see Grand Master Dashi" said Omi with stars in his eyes whether from seeing a big machine he has never seen before or from expecting to meet Grand Master Dashi.

"Not quite" Jack turned on the machine making a spinning vortex appear. He hit a button and another Jack came out of the machine.

"Greetings from the future" the Jack from the future said.

"Now watch this" he walked into the time machine disappearing.

"You see the time machine can only send you back 2 seconds. It doesn't have enough energy to send you back further back into the past" said the now present Jack.

"Why don't you use the Eye of Dashi, that has unlimited energy" said Kimiko.

"Use the what now?" said Jack. "Right the Eye of Dashi I knew that"

After 5 minutes of setting everything up Jack flipped a switch and shouted, "Ok use the Shem-Gong-Wu baby" to Kimiko.

She replied "Eye of Dashi!" and don't call me baby" the Shen-Gong-Wu glowed as she placed it in the machine. The wires sent a massive amount of energy to machine.

"Ok the machine can now send you back 1500 years ago and Omi be careful you will feel woozy once you land," warned Jack.

"Hey Omi I know you want to do this but are you sure you only want to take the Orb of Tornami?" asked Clay not sure of Omi's decision.

"Yes now lets do this" he said as he walked up the platform in front of the machine.

"Good luck little partner" said Clay.

"You can do this" said Kimiko giving Omi a hug.

Jack just gave him a thumbs up. Omi took a deep breath and slowly walked into the swirling vortex. There was a flash, everyone had to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light died down, they looked at the machine to find it off. Jack looked at the wire, "Aw man they are so fried" he wined.

* * *

"Ah it feels good to be home" said Wuya as she took her seat at the stone throne at the top of the stair case. She laughed for minute. She calmed down for a second so she can look at Raimundo. When she did, she saw him standing at the door. "Well since you did help me" she emphasised 'help' "I might as well give you a gift" she snapped her fingers and her magic made a room. "In there you will find a surprise" Raimundo didn't even move. "Well MOVE!" she shouted flaring some flames. Raimundo didn't even flinch but he did walk towards the door.

He opened it finding to be like any other bedroom, but the second he walked inside he was back to normal. He had control over his body. He ran to the mirror and saw his eyes were white and green, he was so happy he could cry. A voice came from the door he walked through. "You can only retain your mind when you're in this room and this room alone. Now go to bed I have big plans for tomorrow" the voice faded.

_'Damn, I sure hope the others can find a way to beat her' _he was feeling sad at the fact he couldn't do anything to help. _'Kimiko Im sorry for everything that's happening and everything that Im sure is to come' _

* * *

Omi wakes up and finds himself in the middle of a dirt road. "What happened?" he asked himself, he sounded like he just woke up. Then he remembered everything; the time machine, using the Eye of Dashi, and travelling back 1500 years to find Grand Master Dashi. Omi stood up and looked around, and then what he saw shocked him. He saw the Xiaolin Temple still under construction. _'there's barely anything there!' _he yelled in his head. He walked down the road in hopes to find a town and, with any luck, Grand Master Dashi.

* * *

Sian-I still don't get why Im here I don't even watch this show

Me-You are here because I can't think of any other people to be on the story.

Sarah-Show or Story I still don't understand

Omi-Hello new friend!

Me-I thought we were over that

Cameron-Does any one hear propellers?

Me-Uh oh Jacks here

Omi-But you are here

Me-Not me the other Jack, Jack Spicer

Jack-Hey sorry Im late, I had to beat up those Xiaolin losers. Their going home cryi-

He notices everybody

Jack-Oh their here

Rai-I think it's time for another but whooping

Jack screams like a little girl and runs away as Rai, Kim, Clay, and Omi chase after him.

Me-I think it's a good time to end it here

Josh-Wait I haven't said anything yet

Me-You just did (turns to everyone) Goodbye

* * *

**********I hope everyne enjoyed that chapter. I am really disappointed in the fact I haven't been getting any reviews. Even if you criticize me and tell me how bad it is I will still read it and I wont judge. So please send reviews.**


	5. Pebbles, Magic Puzzle Boxes, and Ice

**Chapter 5. Now this chapter is going to be about Omi in the past. I hope you all like this story so enjoy.**

* * *

Me-Ok no more guests can come on anymore Im sorry.

Rai-K

Omi-No more friends?

Me-Sorry no

Sarah-So what now?

Me-Lets just get on with the show

* * *

Omi was just walking down the dirt road until he spotted a village. He smiled to himself and ran as fast as he could. When he entered the village he saw a lot of people running around doing their daily business. He walked up to a man and asked, "Excuse me sir do you-" he never got to finish his question before the man walked away. Omi tried asking 5 other people but the results were the same, they just walk away as he was talking. Omi was annoyed at the rude people but never noticed that he was in the middle of the dirt road, he looked behind him and saw a man running and pulling a carriage towards him. Omi had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit, but unfortunately he jumped into a pig's pen. "I don't suppose you could help?" he asked the pigs. Omi sighed and walked away. _'I don't think asking any more people is a good idea. But how am I going to find Grand Master Dashi now?' _just as he thought that he saw a man sleeping next to a pile of hay. Omi just shrugged and walked over to him. He shook the sleeping man's foot and asked, "Excuse me sir I was wondering if…" he stopped talking as he realised that the man is still asleep. So Omi just shouted "EXCUSE ME!" and this woke the man up.

"Whats going on?" he groaned out. He lifted his straw hat up a bit to see who woke him up. "Can I help you?" he asked Omi.

"Yes I was wondering if you have seen Grand Master Dashi?"

"Who?"

"WHAT!?" shouted Omi "How can you not have heard about the greatest of all Xiaolin Warriors?" he asked.

"I don't really keep up with people around here so I never heard of him. So why don't you-" the man never got to finish what he saying as someone else spoke up.

"Hey Dashi I washed your shirt bad news it was with your red socks" Dojo said, he was the one who interrupted Dashi.

"YOU ARE GRAND MASTER DASHI!" shouted Omi getting a lot of peoples attention. Dashi was starting to get annoyed especially when Omi started grovelling.

Dashi lifted Omi up and said "Would you stop that your embarrassing me" he turned to the crowd and said to everyone "Sorry folks nothing to see here move along" and people started to move away. Dashi took off his hat and put it down next to the pile of hay. He was a bald man but the way he stands demands respect. "Ok you got my attention now what do you want?"

"I need a magic box that you trapped Wuya in so I can save my friends" Dashi and Dojo looked confused at Omi.

"I think you need to start at the beginning kid" and so Omi explained everything from gathering Shen-Gong-Wu, Jack Spicer, and Raimundo on Wuya's side. When he finished Dashi put his hand to his chin so he could think.

"So it only worked for 1500 years huh" He looked at Omi and had an idea. "Ok I believe you and I'll give you a box" he smiled.

"Really?" asked Omi with stars in his eyes.

"Yes but only if you can beat me in a challenge or something" he said.

"You mean a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"Eh yeah whatever that is" he picked up a pebble and showed it to Omi then he turned to Dojo "Can you go get the Sands of Time?" and as Dojo went away Dashi explained the challenge. "If you can get this pebble from my hand within the time limit, you win and I'll give you the box" Dojo came back carrying a hour glass.

"But what about Shen-Gong-Wu. Usually I wager my one against-" Omi got interrupted by Dashi laughing.

"Omi Im Grand Master Dashi I make the rules remember" He smiled down at Omi. Not realising he was showing off.

"Very well lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi shouted making the scenery change into a bunch of staircases that led to every other staircase.

Dashi looked very impressed with what happened. "Nice effects. Now how do we start this?" he asked Omi.

Omi smirked as he said "like this, GONGI TEMPI!" He saw the confusion in Dashi's eyes and explained. "That means begin" when he finished speaking Dashi ran away. Omi was amazed by his speed but ran after him. It was a maze to Omi and it looked like Dashi knew were everything was. "How do you know where everything is? That's impossible!" he waved his hands around frantically.

"I don't Im just guessing" They then appeared next to each other but Omi still couldn't get to Dashi so he used his Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" he shouted, freezing the pebble into Dashi's hand. Dashi smiled and jumped landing on the frozen block of ice he calls his hand and slid down the ramp. Omi ran after him. Dashi slid to a stop and smashed the block of ice, making his hand and pebble free. Omi saw an opening and jumped for the pebble. Just as he was an inch away, Dashi moved it lower making Omi land in a pile of mud. Omi saw the timer and knew there wasn't enough time left. "I have failed" he said depressed.

"Aw come on there's still one tactic you haven't tried" Dashi said crouching next to Omi.

Omi put on the kindest voice he could muster and asked, "Can I have the pebble please?" and he smiled. Dashi smiled back and handed the pebble to Omi just as the showdown ended making Omi the winner. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that all I had to do was ask!?" he shouted to Dashi.

"Sometimes you don't have to fight to get what you want" then he snapped his fingers making the pebble, in Omi's hand, glow and turn into the magic puzzle box that trapped Wuya. "The Magic Puzzle Box! Thank you Grand Master Dashi" Omi said bowing.

"Don't mention it just make sure that Wuya's not going to come back again" and Dashi went back to the pile of hay, put on the straw hat and rested.

Omi spent the next 5 minutes trying to open the box. "Grand Master Dashi, how am I meant to open this?" he asked.

Dashi answered without moving "The box will open when the person who needs it most, opens it"

"Don't worry I still don't get it" said Dojo.

"Very well then I shall be leaving now" Omi said but just realised something "Wait a minute how am I suppose to get back?" he asked to no one in particular but Dashi still answered.

"How am I suppose to know?" he said then yawned.

* * *

1500 years into the future Kimiko makes fire appear around her as she shouts at Jack Spicer "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO GET HIM BACK!?" Jack was starting to get scared and he ran away screaming like a little girl as Kimiko chased after him. Clay just stood there laughing.

* * *

1500 years in the past with Omi. He was meditating, upside down as usual (for him), but he couldn't figure any way to get back to his friends. Dashi was asleep and Dojo was nowhere to be found. "There has to be away" he said as he was no standing and pacing around. He snapped his fingers and shouted "I GOT IT!" this woke Dashi up and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Kid if you wake me up one more time I swear I'll open that box just to trap you into" Dashi said half asleep and half angry as he turned over.

"Sorry Grand Master Dashi but I believe I have figured away to get to my friends" he said smiling with hope.

Dashi sat up a bit and lifted his hat up and spoke to Omi "And how do you suppose you are going to do this?"

"Easy" he pilled out his Shen-Gong-Wu and continued speaking "I will use the Orb of Tornami to freeze myself and wait until someone wakes me" He was fully confident in his plan but he did not expect Dashi to find a flaw in it so quickly…and one so obvious.

"That's a good plan but how is someone going to wake you if they don't know where you are?"

"That…is a good point" he went back to thinking.

"Why don't you just go to where Wuya's Palace will show up that way when it does you will be awake and out the ice?" he asked knowing it would work.

Omi brightened up at the idea and said "That is a most amazing plan. Thank you Grand Master Dashi, thank you" he bowed but Dashi stopped him.

"Kid if you want to thank me then trap Wuya in the box for me. Now get going" Omi smiled and quickly bowed as he turned and ran away. Whilst he was disappearing out of view Dashi whispered to the wind "Good luck kid I know you'll need it" and he went back to sleep.

Omi was running when the wind blew into him he stopped for a second thinking he heard a voice wishing him luck. He shrugged it off as he continued running to his destination. He ran past the, now being built, Temple and he knew which direction to go to. He instantly changed course and headed west. It took him an hour to reach the place he had headed for. Omi walked up to a boulder and noticed a little cave under it, so he moved under it and took out the Orb of Tornami before he used it he thought _'Do not worry my friends I am coming'_ There was a flash and Omi was now frozen waiting for the moment to be right.

* * *

Me-I wonder how Rai's doing

Kim-I hope he's alright (blushes when everybody looks at her) did I say that out loud?

Me-Yes, you did

Clay-I hope Omi comes back in time

Omi-Do not worry my friends I am of course the strongest so I will come in time

Rai-Great another ego boost

Me-That's all for today thanks for watching or reading

Sarah-SHOW OR STORY!?

Everybody-WE DON'T KNOW!

Me-Goodbye

* * *

**********Another chapter down, this is getting good if I do say so myself. Please send reviews Im still disappointed in the lack of them so I wont be updating until I get atleast 5 reviews. Thank you.**


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6 now up. Im sorry I haven't updated this in a while, its just that nobody seems to like this story so I nearly put this story up for adoption but I changed my mind in the last second. Im going to give it another shot so please RRE (Read, Review, Enjoy)**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO GET HIM BACK!?" shouted Kimiko to Jack Spicer. She was very angry and you could tell because there was fire surrounding her.

"I-Im sorry" he said cowering in the corner. "I never had it working to send it back that far so I never had a reason to make it return the person"

"You had better fix it" said Kimiko in a low threatening voice.

"Don't worry I'll fix it in a week-" he got cut off as a Rock Minion came through the floor and smashed the time machine. "AAAHHHH!" screamed Jack like a little girl. "Ok it may take more than a week" Clay pulls on Jacks collar so the Rock Minion wouldn't crush him.

"Earth!" shouted Clay jumping at the Rock Minion.

"Fire!" shouted Kimiko following Clay.

Jack crawled to a secret hole in his floor and hid in there for the time being. "Aren't you going to help?" asked Dojo who followed Jack.

"Their doing fine" he said.

There was a crash and Kimiko shouted, "Were in trouble!"

Dojo glared at Jack. "Oh all right fine" he presses a button on his wrist "Jackbots attack!" he shouted. Many machines then came to life and started shooting at the Rock Minions. A dust cloud came over them and there was no more Rock Minion. "Oh Yeah! Who's the greatest?" said Jack and started doing a victory dance.

"Shut up" said Kimiko.

"Lets raise the roof!" shouted Jack. Then the roof literally got ripped off the building. Jacks jaw managed to hit the floor. "This cant be good" he said after he picked up his jaw.

* * *

"There has to be someway to get out of here" said Raimundo. He was trying to figure out a way to leave and keep his mind. He even tried the door but unfortunately he walked back into his room without any control of his body. He looked towards one end of the room and noticed there was no mirror. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey you old witch!" he shouted trying to call Wuya.

There was practically a green explosion in his room. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" she shouted.

_'Ok there is a chance I could die'_ he thought with a sweat drop. "I want something" he said simply.

The flames went down but didn't disappear. She seemed to calm down a little. "What is it?"

"I want a window to see outside" he said pointing to the wall behind him.  
"Now why would I give you something like that?" she asked.

"One, Im bored. Two, If Im going to be your hostage then I might aswell see something" he said.

Wuya looked like she was thinking it through. "Very well then" she snapped her fingers and a window appeared on the wall Raimundo was hoping for. "Do _not_ call me again" she said emphasising 'not'. She then disappeared in a flash of green fire.

_'Well…at least I can see something'_ he thought walking over to the window. "No" he said as he saw the scenery. He couldn't see anything but barren wasteland. Everything was destroyed; the trees, the grass, and he couldn't even see any form of life. _'Please Kimiko, Clay, Omi…hurry'_

* * *

"This is so boring" said Wuya slouching on her throne. She was reading a "Women's" magazine and couldn't find anything interesting to read. She pointed her finger at the magazine making it glow green. The light faded to reveal the magazine change into "Wuya" She opened it and looked through it saying "Much better"

After 10 minutes of reading Rock Minions entered holding the remaining Xiaolin Dragons captive...plus Jack and Dojo. "Now this is a surprise" said Wuya with as much sarcasm as possible. "Finally I have captured…wait Raimundo!" she called. The doors opened but he didn't leave. "Fine I'll give you control. How about that?"

"You'd better" he said in a threatening tone. Wuya clicked her fingers and nothing happened. Raimundo took an experimental step to see if it worked. No more control.

"Now. Come here" she commanded. He walked up to her making sure nothing will happen. When he stood next to her he noticed the Rock Minions and what they held captive.

"Kimiko!" he shouted and ran to her.

"Rai!" she shouted back getting an arm through to hold his hand.

He ran up to her and held her hand. He managed to fit his arm inside so he could cup her cheek. "I promise I'll never let her hurt you" he said.

Kimiko smiled back as tears of joy and sadness fell. He wiped them with his thumb. "I know" she said.

"Alright that's enough" said Wuya using her magic to bring Raimundo next to her. "Now that everyone is here-"

"Actually Omi isn't here" he said interrupting her. He then moved his hand to cover his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that" he said with regret.

"I know that is why I put truth magic on you. It only works when you say something to me however" she said smug like. "And your right Omi isn't here. Where could he be?" she asked.

"He's stuck in the past!" shouted out Jack Spicer.

"The past?"

"Yep. I trapped him there! It was all part of the plan. Now you can let me out" he said trying to get out of the Rock Minion.

"Sorry Jack but you're staying"

"What!? Why?"

"Because I never liked you. Now shut up" she said.

She walked up to Kimiko and looked at her. "Tell me why Omi is in the past. Now" Raimundo was having a hard time trying to stay where he is.

"We will never tell yo-" Jack interrupted Kimiko.

"He went in the past to get that box you were in from some guy named Flashy or something"

"Flashy? Oh you must mean Dashi" she said realising the name. "It wont work anyway because when and if he gets back…He will wish he never returned" then she managed to create a happy smile that creeped everyone out. One of her Rock Minion actually took a step back in fear. "Anyway take them to the dungeons" she said waving her hand. This made the floor open up to what looked like a whirlpool. Everybody was then released into the whirlpool and disappeared. "Now that that is settled I have some work to do" she said to Raimundo.

"One of these day's" he whispered and shaking from anger "One of these day's I am you'll regret what you have done" with that he walked back to his room.

* * *

It was now midnight and Raimundo was making sure nobody was about. Unfortunately Wuya had made Rock Minions guard the place. "Damn" he whispered under his breath. After a half hour of manoeuvring, he managed to get past the Rock Minions and enter the dungeon. He looked around but the place was massive and would take hours to look at everything. Finally he heard a noise and walked towards it. "Kimiko!" he said quite loud but not loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Rai!" she said just as loud. He, again, ran up to her cage and hugged her through the bars.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"No She's fine and were fine too" said Clay.

"Oh sorry Clay didn't see you" he said sheepishly.

"Rai what are you doing here?" asked Kimiko.

"I came here to see if there is a way to free you" he replied.

"Thank you for your help but it is not needed. Wuya has forgotten that I have the ability to change size" said Dojo next to Clay in a small cage. He then tried to grow to his full dragon size but was being crushed by the cage that wouldn't even move. He had to go small again other wise he would have been crushed. "Ok maybe she did remember"

"There has to be a way out of here" said Raimundo. He was getting annoyed so Kimiko held his hand through the cell to calm him. It was working.

"Sorry guys but I don't think there is a light at the end of this tunnel" said Clay. But after he said that a bright light appeared from a sewer entrance between cages. The sewer lid then flew through the air landing on the ground but was still rolling.

"Hello friends!" exclaimed Omi appearing from the sewer. He heard a strange noise and looked to find the sewer lid rolling next to him and landing on top of his head. "Ow" was all that was heard.

"Omi!" shouted everybody. Omi then exited the sewers carefully to make sure the lid wouldn't hurt him…again. "How are you here?" asked Kimiko.

"Well that is a very interesting story. It all started-"

"Uh Omi I think it would be best to free everyone first" said Raimundo pointing to the cages with his free hand.

"Oh right. Wait a minute Raimundo" he said angrily pulling out the Orb of Tornami.

"Hang on Omi. Rai is on our side" said Kimiko.

Omi didn't listen but continued his glare at Raimundo. "I promise you Omi I am not a bad guy" said Raimundo raising his hands as an act of surrender.

"Fine but I will be watching you. Orb of Tornami Ice!" he shouted the Shen-Gong-Wu making the bars on the cages turn to ice. Clay and Kimiko smashed the bars, Dojo grew destroying the cage, and Jack tried to punch it but damaged his hand instead.

"Uh little help here. Please" he said. Omi walked up to the bars and flicked it with his pinkie. The bars were now gone and Jack gained a new fear from the Xiaolin monks. "Thank you" he said.

* * *

It took them half an hour to leave. They were now in a clearing at least a mile away from Wuya's palace, if that's what you want to call it. "Ok now that everybody is comfortable, more or less, tell us how you got back Omi" said Kimiko sitting next to Raimundo.

"Well long story short I froze myself" he said simply. Everybody was staring at him in shock and disbelief. "What?" he asked.

"You froze yourself" said Raimundo. Omi nodded. "From 1500 years ago" Omi nodded again. "So your 1508 years old?"

"Yeah…I never thought about that before" said Omi realising his age.

"Wait a Minute! He was 8!" shouted Jack. "I thought he was 12 or something"

"Anyway back to the topic. Did you get the box?" asked Dojo.

Omi grinned and revealed the Magic Puzzle Box. "I got it. The only problem is I have no idea how to open it" he said struggling to open the box.

"Did he give you a clue or something?" asked Raimundo.

"He said the box will open when someone who wants the box to open opens it" said Omi.

"No problem I opened the box before I can do it again" said Jack acting tough.

"Ok but how are we going to get close enough to Wuya without her noticing?" asked Kimiko.

"I have a plan" said Raimundo. Each of them gathered around Raimundo as he told them what to do.

"Are you sure that will work? I mean it's a long shot" said Jack.

"I know its risky but that's our best option" said Raimundo.

"I say lets go for it" said Clay.

"I trust you Rai" said Kimiko.

"Might aswell" said Jack.

"Im in" said Dojo.

"Thank you" said Raimundo. Everybody then looked at Omi but Raimundo walked up to him. "Omi I am sorry for what I did but what I have done so far is not my fault. Wuya was possessing me. I didn't have a choice"

"I still don't trust you. You left us!" he shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks. "You stole Shen-Gong-Wu! And you helped Wuya!" Raimundo couldn't help but look down in shame. He couldn't bring himself to look Omi in the eyes "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!"

"Omi it wasn't his fault" said Kimiko defending her love.

"You have to forgive him. He's trying to get your trust back" said Dojo.

"Why did you do it?" asked Omi.

"I did it because I didn't think I was strong enough to be with you guys. I felt like I was holding you all back" said Raimundo.

"Rai…" said Kimiko trailing off. She had no idea what to say.

"I still don't trust you but I guess I'll work with you for now" said Omi.

Raimundo smiled at this. "Thank you Omi"

"Alright lets get to work" said Clay.

* * *

**********Hope you enjoyed that because the next chapter will be the last. Please review and keep reading.**


	7. The End

**This is my final chapter for this story so I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Wuya was currently reading her magazine again and it appears that she hasn't noticed that Raimundo has left. Omi and Jack were currently at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the signal to happen. Kimiko and Clay were waiting for Raimundo to return to his room so the plan can start. Once there he pointed to Clay and Kimiko with a thumbs up signalling for the plan to start. "Lets go Dojo," said Kimiko. Dojo nodded and grew to full size carrying Clay and Kimiko on his back. He then flew so Wuya can see them easily. "Hey Wuya!" called Kimiko.

Wuya looked up from her magazine and was shocked to see her 'prisoners' free. "How did you escape!?" she shouted.

"Come and get us!" taunted Clay as Dojo flew away.

Wuya growled and looked towards Raimundo's room. "RAIMUNDO!" she screamed angrily. The doors opened to show Raimundo casually walking.

"What?" he asked tiredly whilst yawning.

"Your 'friends' have escaped. Go get them!" she commanded.

"Why should I?" he asked. She snapped her fingers causing a massive amount of pain to course through his body. He screamed in pain but refused to go after his friends.

"Obey me!" she snapped her fingers again and Raimundo's eyes changed back to black and red. "Go after them!"

He nodded and ran out of the door. "That wasn't suppose to happen" whispered Jack to Omi.

"Lets just hurry and open the box" said Omi giving Jack the box. After 5 minutes of watching Jack struggling to open it Omi whispered harshly "Stop fooling around and open the box"

"Im not, the box must be different from last time" he argued back.

"Its the same box!" whispered Omi quite loud.

"May I try?" asked Wuya.

Omi took the box and was just about to give it to Wuya "Thank you...WUYA!?" both Omi and Jack shouted her name at the same time.

* * *

Raimundo was running after Kimiko and the others, along with some Rock Minions. Kimiko looked behind and looked at Raimundo. It was then she noticed his eyes "Rai...the plan just got more difficult if Rai is on Wuya's side"

"What? That wasn't suppose to happen" said Clay.

"What do we do?" asked Dojo.

"Continue with the plan for now and hope we buy enough time for Omi" said Kimiko with the others agreeing and continuing their flight.

"I hope he's doing ok" said Clay

* * *

"Please your making this too easy" said Wuya throwing green fireballs at Omi and Jack. Jack was flying about and Omi was running around on the ground. Wuya threw a fireball that hit Jack trapping him ain a swirl of fire. Omi saw this and noticed Wuya about to throw another one at Jack so he jumps, grabs Jacks legs to make him fly down dodging the fireball.

"I wonder if the others are doing better than we are?" wondered Omi.

* * *

"Dojo set us down there" pointed Clay to a clearing.

"What are you doing?" asked Kimiko.

"Im changing the plan. I'll fight the rock guys and you take Raimundo"

"But I cant fight him!" shouted Kimiko.

"Your the only one that can stop him. We may not know how but I know you can do it" Kimiko looked down in thought. After a second she looked at Clay and nodded. "Good because here he comes!" shouted Clay pointing at Raimundo who was running at them with a lot of Rock Minions. "Earth!" he called. Clay then punched the ground making Raimundo jump to one side of the clearing whilst the RM's fell to the ground.

Kimiko ran at Raimundo. She stopped a few yards away from him. "Rai...I dont want to hurt you. And I can tell you dont want to hurt me. You have to fight it, I know you can do it!" she said with hope. Kimiko noticed that when she finished talking Raimundo slowed down a little. _'He's fighting'_ Kimiko then ran at him. She wasn't going to do anything too damaging.

* * *

(In Raimundo's Mind)

Raimundo was standing on a beach looking beaten up. He was standing in front of a dark version of himself (Think of Sora's darkself in Kingdom Hearts, Peter Pan's world) "Pitiful" it said "If you cant even hit me then how do you expect to defeat me, Ghost, the King of Darkness!" the now known Ghost shouted.

"I will stop you" Raimundo struggled to say.

"Please. Once I've destroyed you I will have finally taken your body. Once I have it I think I might kill your friends" Raimundo's eyes widened "Who should I kill first...Omi...Clay...Oh I know" he smiled evilly "The girl, Kimiko. But first I'll have some fun with her"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" shouted a VERY angry Raimundo. He charged at Ghost only for Ghost to dodge every attack.

"My, my, aren't you angry" he said in a tone that made Raimundo even angrier. Ghost then backhanded Raimundo sending him flying into a boulder. Raimundo had no more energy left he couldn't even move. "Looks like I win" said Ghost.

Just as Raimundo was about to give up he hears Kimiko's voice, "You have to fight it, and I know you can do it!" Raimundo then feels his strength returning as he stands making Ghost slightly worried.

_'How is he standing? That attack should have finished him'_ thought Ghost. Raimundo then ran at Ghost faster than before shocking his dark self. Raimundo took advantage of his surprise and punched Ghost in the stomach making him fly. Ghost slides to a stop. "You think that will stop me. Well your WRONG!" he shout enraged.

Ghost then charged at Raimundo. Both were sending attacks but both were dodging aswell. So far neither have hit the other just yet. Then Ghost got in a lucky shot punching Raimundo in the face. Raimundo landed on the ground and Ghost was about to end it until Raimundo heard Kimiko's voice again.

"Rai I know your in there, we need you...I need you" Raimundo began to glow as he caught Ghosts foot that was aimed at his chest. He then began to stand punching Ghost making him crash into a boulder. Raimundo concentrated until his right fist glowed with a bright light. "I love you" he heard her voice and that was all he needed before flying straight at Ghost and slamming his fist into Ghost's chest making him scream in pain.

"I win" said Raimundo letting Ghost fall to the ground "And you lose"

"I will return one day and I WILL kill you!" he shouted before disappearing.

* * *

(With Kimiko and Raimundo)

"Rai" said Kimiko. Kimiko had bruises and cuts. Raimundo then stopped completely stopped. "Rai?" out of nowhere Raimundo then screamed and hunched forward. A black haze appeared out of his back and disappeared into the wind. Raimundo lifted his head and smiled saying "Hey" shining his green eyes.

Kimiko smiled and ran over to him. They embraced each other before kissing passionately. "I love you" she said again with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I love you too" he said wiping away her tears. Clay walked over and told them that when Raimundo screamed the Rock Minions stopped and didn't move. "Let me try something" said Raimundo. He looked at the Rock Minions and said "Turn around" and they did. "It looks like I have control on them but I bet its temporary"

"Hey this gives me an idea" said Kimiko.

* * *

(Wuya's Palace)

Raimundo opened the doors acting as if he was still under control. Then three Rock Minions walked in after him with his friends in them. "Ah good you got them" said Wuya. She also gestured to the captured Omi and Jack floating in the air. "Here hold on to this" she said giving Raimundo the Magic Puzzle Box. "Now lets see, what to do" she said looking at Kimiko and the others thinking on how to punish them for escaping.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo with fear in her eyes. Raimundo gently smiled and looked at the box in his hands. Without giving it a thought he said "Hey Wuya"

She looked slightly shocked at hearing him talk "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Goodbye" he said opening the box. The box glowed a bright light.

Then a ghostly figure appeared "Dashi!" exclaimed Wuya in fear.

"Wow Wuya. The years have not been kind to you" then he flew straight into Wuya and turned her back into her ghost form. She screamed whilst being forced into the box that closed after her. Dashi floated to Raimundo and said "Well done Dragon of the Wind" and disappeared. The Rock Minions then crumbled letting everyone escape and Omi and Jack were let go aswell. The palace began to shake telling everyone to get out.

"All aboard!" shouted Dojo growing in size. Everyone climbed on and Jack had to hold on to the tail looking ill. Dojo then flew towards the exit dodging rock that was falling and walls that smashed to the ground. As the palace exploded Dojo just escaped with everyone ok. Everybody watched in amazement as the world turned back to normal. Everyone cheered and Kimiko turned to Raimundo giving him a kiss.

"You did it" she said but Raimundo shook his head.

"No... WE did it"

* * *

(At Xiaolin Temple, Jack isn't there)

"Raimundo" started Master Fung "For riches and glory, you betrayed us all"

"But he saved us all to" countered Omi.

"Yeah without him we would have been Texas toast" said Clay.

"Or worse" said Kimiko.

"Guys, guys, I did a lot of damage. So I gotta do whatever it takes to make it right again" said Raimundo.

"Whatever it takes Raimundo?" repeated Master Fung.

"Yes Master Fung" he said bowing his head. Master Fung then walked towards Raimundo and offered him a sash making Raimundo confuced. "Whats this?"

"A sash of a Xiaolin Apprentice. It is yours" he said making everyone smile.

Raimundo reached for it but stopped and bowed his head again making Master Fung raise an eye brow "Its not that I dont want it Master Fung but Im not ready not yet" this made everybody smile. "All that I ask is for everyone's forgiveness" he said bowing his head.

"Young one. You have already earned our forgiveness" Said Master Fung.

"Thank you" he said smiling. Master Fung turned around and walked back into the temple. Clay and Omi followed but Kimiko stayed. "Hey" he said.

"Hey" she repeated. "You coming?"

"Yeah" he said walking up to Kimiko and putting his hands on her waist. Kimiko responded by snaking her hands behind his neck. They kissed again whilst the sun set in the background. "I love you" he said with his forehead on hers.

"I love you" she said and kissed him again.

* * *

**And that's the end of the story. I am really sorry it took me a long time for me to make this but I have been really busy ('cough' forgot about it 'cough') Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading and please review. Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
